merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun05
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun04. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. Author's Note #4: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Hello. My name is Alabaster Torrington. Yes, my mother is Hecate, like Liam Blanchard said. This next part will be narrated by me. ---- If you were expecting me to give you some sort of long backstory about my tragic past like Liam and Demi Sanders, too bad, so sad. I don't like speaking of my past. Here's what I will tell you. I served Kronos in last month's war. Cute, right? The main reason: I thought Kronos would dominate Olympus and give the gods what they deserved: death. Nope. This idiotic kid, Percy Jackson, killed Kronos, then felt so bad, he begged Zeus to give thrones to the minor gods. Hecate refused to join them, and they were now feeling high and mighty, like they could do anything. So, to make sure she joined them, they sent down this giant cage on me and threw in a bunch of carnivorous sheep, therefore marking a death threat. Guess what happens next. Yep, she joined 'em. Curses. Hecate lost more children than any other god, so I understand she didn't want me dying. I was one of the only Hecate children who survived, the other being my half-sister and best friend, Marissa Thompson. But I don't like talking about it. ---- Joining Liam and Demi on their stupid quest was my choice. After hearing the prophecy, I realized that I ''was the criminal, since I fought for Kronos. And my teleportation spell would 'light the way' to Nyx's cave. We appeared in front if an even darker forest than before. The trees weren't visible, the grass wasn't visible, it was almost like it wasn't there. But it was. And I could tell. There was a deep blue to very light blue glow coming from inside the forest. Liam looked at me, though I couldn't see his face very well. "What the... where... where are we....?" "Deep within the wilderness." Even though I wasn't completely sure of that myself. Demi squinted. "Why is there a ''glow coming from the forest?" She turned to me, as if I knew the answer. Expecting me to know everything is wrong. I am not some robot or human calculator like an Athena child, I'm just...me. Is there anything wrong with that? Yes, there is. ''My bad side seemed to say. I just shook my head for Demi's response, trying to hide the tears that were raining from my eyes. "Welp, here's an idea." Liam didn't seem to notice, much less care. "It's 'light. Let's head in it's direction." ---- So, what did we do next? We walked into a magic forest, where fairies and elves danced all around, and lived happily ever after! Get a life. This forest ''was'' magic, I could tell, but not the happy kind. It was dark, dreary, and worse than the other one. I pulled a stick from a tree, and light it up with my magic. "Have you ''never'' been in here before?" Demi raced to keep up with me. Her mark and half-black hair also was lighting up as well, because we were nearby Nyx's castle. "Oh, no, I come here'' every day''!" I replied sarcastically. "This isn't around Nyx's place, this is ''my'' place! Demi turned to look at Liam, and I heard her say: "All was asking is if he had an idea of where he was ''going''! What is his ''problem''?" I rolled my eyes. I repeat, accompanying them was ''my choice, but I still found it dumb. Five minutes turned into half an hour what seemed like a matter of mere seconds! Finally, the path cleared, and we came across a cliff. From up here, we could see that this forest was '''''huge. There were clumps of trees everywhere, with the exception of a few rivers here and there. At the top of another cliff, I saw a cave that clearly illuminated the blue light. The glow seemed more bright than when we first got here. All of my thoughts summed up into one word: woah. Liam said that same word out loud. "Problemo solved." Demi smirked. "I can just activate my sneakers and fly there." I eyed her. "Like... Luke's sneakers?" "You need to stop bringing up Luke, dude. He was an idiot who deserved ''to die." She glared at me. "But, yes. Like his sneakers." "Won't work." Liam put an arm on her shoulder. "If you tried to carry two people, it would pull us all down into ''there." He pointed to the pool of trees. "That helps." She rolled her eyes at him, which shocked me, because I had thought they were best of friends, crushes even, by their body language. Guess not. While we had been walking, Liam explained that Apollo had been kidnapped by someone, and three other demigods were going to save him. Which explained why the moon was still up, or maybe it was because this was Nyx's forest, and Nyx is the night god. I looked at the full moon, and there was the shape of a pegasi's shadow within it. The more I examined it, the more my head got dizzy. It seemed like it was getting closer to the three of us, or was that just my mind hallucinating? I snapped out of it. It wasn't a hallucination. It was getting closer, and it was mad. "Guys..." I muffled, my stomach beginning to ache. Demi turned to me, confused. "What-what is it...." She looked where I was looking, and saw the rapid pegasus. "Oh." Liam saw it as well, and but didn't reach for his knives. "Alabaster, why..?" It hit the ground, and he screamed. "Run!" Demi and Liam ran one way, I didn't run at all. Instead, I grabbed one of my most prized possessions, a Mistform of an Imperial gold sword, tapped it twice, and threw it into my hands. I waited for Liam and Demi to draw their weapons, but neither did. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THIS THING?!" Liam screamed at me like I was crazy. The angry pegasus snapped at him. "I'M ALSO TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!!!" I swung my sword at the horse, but Liam wrapped vines around it before any blood could be shed. "IT WON'T HURT YOU, GENIUS!!!!" His fists were clenced. "IT'S A PEGASUS! THEY DON'T KILL DEMIGODS!!!!" However, this proved to be wrong. The pegasus turned to Liam and tried to eat his arm off. He jumped away before he could. "UHHHHHH, THIS ONE MUST BE MESSED UP!!!" Liam looked very uncertain of his words. It gave me this proud feeling which made me feel like the bad guy, knowing he confident no more. During the time that the pegasus had landed, Demi had retreated behind me. I hadn't realized she had, though, until she screamed. "HOLY HERMES!!" As soon as it saw her half blonde-half black hair, the winged horse reared up and neighed in terror. It instantly spread it's wings and flew away, leaving three confused demigods. ---- "That was.... Percy Jackson's pegasus!" Demi said through breaths. I was more mad than shocked. "You know what, stop bringing up Percy Jackson and I'll stop bringing up Luke Castellan!" Demi didn't answer, because she never got the chance to. Her hair had turned completley black. She saw the results and shed a tear, which made my stomach hurt. I'd been so rude to her, and she was turning into a slave every second. I wasn't being fair. "Hey." I placed my hand on her shoulder like before. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Liam approached me. "You know, you should be more nice to her. She's been through a''' lot." "So have ''I''." Was my response. I was liking Liam less and less. He was annoying, making an attempt to always be leader. In a real team, nobody is leader, but obviously we're not. Demi pulled herself together. "Let's move it along, boys." She began to continue walking, but what was odd was, she didn't turn to Liam for comfort. ''She held my hand.' Category:STS Parts Category:Stories